1penguin437
|Duck Island box}} 1penguin437 is a High Penguin who is the prime minister of Duck Island, an EPF agent and a ninja. Formerly, he also was an EQF agent, but he left the EQF. He lives in New Duck City, the capital of Duck Island. Background 1penguin437 hatched in 1990, in Frostborough, which was then located in Colonial Antarctica. However, a few years later, his parents decided to move to somewhere else. They moved to Fanon City. When 1penguin437 was young, he, like most of the other young penguins, went to school. He did not like school very much, because it was boring. However, he didn't complain and kept going there, because he had nothing else to do. Some time after finishing school, 1penguin437 decided to move to Club Penguin. He did that in 2010, soon after the Popcorn Explosion. Soon after moving to Club Penguin, 1penguin437 was invited to join the EPF. He joined. In 2011, 1penguin437 found the Dojo while he was looking for evil polar bears in the mountains. Soon after that, he started training to become a ninja. Some months later, after defeating Sensei in Card-Jitsu, he became a ninja. Biography During Operation: Blackout, 1penguin437 helped the other EPF agents to fight against Herbert and his crab army. In 2013, 1penguin437 adopted a red puffle called 1puffle437. Some months later, 1puffle437, along with all the other puffles in Club Penguin, went missing. The EPF soon found out that Herbert was behind it. After that, 1penguin437 helped the other EPF agents to fight against Herbert and search for lost puffles, including 1puffle437. In 2014, 1penguin437 was invited by Quackerpingu to join the EQF. He joined. and 1puffle437 joined, as well. However, they both left the EQF in September 2016 for unknown reasons. In July 2017, 1penguin437 moved to Q City, Moon Island. He lived there for a year and a month, but in August 2018, he decided to move to New Duck City, the capital of Duck Island, instead. After 1penguin437 moved there, he got rid of his Shopper citizenship and got a Duck one instead. A month later, in September 2018, 1penguin437 joined the Penguin Party of Duck Island. Two more months later, in December, there were elections, and 1penguin437 became a candidate. He got elected to the position of prime minister. Currently, he still is the prime minister and isn't planning to resign before the next elections. Involvement 1penguin437 has been involved in a lot of the top secret classified secret missions of the EPF, which you don't know about. For example, he helped the other EPF agents to fight against Herbert during Operation: Blackout and Operation: Puffle. He is also involved in the politics of Duck Island. Abilities and weaknesses 1penguin437's is good at being a secret agent and a ninja. Both of those abilities are very useful, because he is a secret agent and a ninja. He is also quite good at being a prime minister. One of 1penguin437's weaknesses is that he is afraid of Shprogshels. He will run away as soon as he can when he sees a Shprogshel. 1puffle437 1puffle437 is 1penguin437's red puffle. 1penguin437 adopted him in 2013, and he is a ninja, just like 1penguin437. Quotes *"Hi, I am 1penguin437." *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHPROGSHELS" *"I hate Shprogshels." Gallery File:1penguin437.png|1penguin437. File:1penguin437 2.png|1penguin437. Trivia *He once tried to arrest Norbert. However, Norbert escaped. See also *Ninja *Duck Island Category:High Penguins Category:Good Guys Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Elite Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Politicians